Yaoi, Flamers, and I
by MiyonUchiha
Summary: Drabble! [NaruSasuNaru. SLIGHT CRACKFIC QUALITIES. Slight Language]: Naruto discovered people flaming SasuNaruSasu on fanfictiondotnet! Only one person can compete with equal rudeness to the flamers. No one insults an Uchiha, gay or straight!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I got bored and realized how many SasuNaru/NaruSasu fics got flamed, so as a result, here is a slight crack fic about how Sasuke and Naruto deal with homphobes. **

**WHY do I go through this trouble, YOU MAY WONDER? Because I feel like it, and it's not really trouble. I had fun with this. I don't really know whose seme in this and it's really only SasuNaru or NaruSasu because I mention boyfriend. So, 8D ENJOY ANYWAY?!**

**_WARNINGS:_**

**SasuNaru/NaruSasu hints**

**Flamers being flamed**

**Homosexuality**

**Homophobia is laughed at**

**I'm being an ass to any and all use less flamers**

**Ownage of all flamers**

**(I'm repeating myself) **

**Repeating myself**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine but the diea of flaming flamers is **

**Flamers, meet fanfictiong, fanfiction, meet flamers. -pets fanfic- You will be flamed. BUT REMEMBER somewhere, someone will be hating on them. **

**----**

**Yaoi, Flamers and I**

Naruto stared at the flames of one fanfic and tilted his head. What was wrong with yaoi? Jeez, the people who insulted the fic? Man, heartless bastards. Then a thought passed through his mind and a cynical grin was placed on his face. So these people had a problem with gay people? Well, then he knew the perfect, heartless bastard to compete with their heartless bastardness.

"Sasuke! SASUKE DAMMIT!"

Sasuke pushed open the bathroom door with boxers low on his hips and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He mumbled something around the toothbrush that was supposed to be a 'what is it, you idiot.'

Naruto grinned and dragged him to the computer and had him read some very rude flames concerning the sexual orientation of Naruto and himself. He raised a finely sculpted brow and pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, swallowed, and wiped the toothpaste off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So, you think you can use your Powers of Bastard and compete with 'em?" Sasuke shot a glare at his boyfriend and Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Uhm. Please?" Sasuke still didn't buy it. "Err...They insulted your integrity and Uchiha pride and me at the same time?" Sasuke scanned the flames once more and found this irritating fact to be true. His eye twitched.

No one gets away with killing an Uchiha's pride, even a gay one. So he cracked his knuckles and made an account for himself.

Then to every homophobe he could find on he sent rude, hate-filled messages telling them to fuck off and leave Naruto and him to their own business and the next flame he saw he was going to kill off every flamer on the face of the planet. Why? Because they were assholes.

He showed Naruto what he typed before he sent it, without a word. (He hadn't spoken the whole time. Must be Uchiha rage.) Naruto laughed so hard his face flushed and he clicked send to the last person on the list of flamers.

Sasuke stood up, grabbed his toothbrush popped it back into his mouth and went back to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Naruto's grinned widened and the amounts of private messages that were coming in onto Sasuke's new fanfiction account. He sat down, pulled the keyboard closer and began to type derogatory things to everyone that dared defy Uchiha Sasuke (and the Future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto himself.)

When he sent his first message he proudly said, "Owned." And proceeded degrade anyone else who decided to be an asshole that day on the internet.


	2. Author's Note Feedback

Alright

Alright.

I am sorry if some of you don't find "Yaoi, Flamers, and I" funny. Really.

I am.

I don't feel bad about writing it, and it wasn't to get back at anyone. People have their opinions, and I just happened to think homosexuals have the right to be happy with each other.

Sure, flamers annoy me, and they hurt my feelings sometimes, and usually, their grammar is a bit lacking. However, I just wanted to write it. I thought it was unfair that they get to make fun of me because I believe something different. I thought it was unfair that they have the right to call my writing disgusting just because boys like each other.

But I didn't do it out of animosity.

I was just bored and I wanted to write something.

And besides, I said it was a crack-fic, so it doesn't need to make any sense, or be enjoyable to all who read it.

I don't write because I want to impress.

I write because I want to, and I like it when I get good feedback. It makes me feel so happy and accomplished that there it no other way to describe it.

I would really appreciate it, though, if my negative feedback wasn't because I think Sasuke and Naruto are good together. I would like negative feedback because something's wrong. There are typos and slight grammatical errors, yes, but is there really anything wrong with the plot?

Is there anything wrong with the humor I try to add?

Was there anything wrong, honestly, with what I was trying to do with "Yaoi, Flamers, and I"?


End file.
